Call me your Gypsy, czyli sposób przetrwania po cygańsku
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 22 Jones: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu To… Dźwięk trąbki, Meredith korzystał z niej, a Anna Maria zaczęła się śmiać. Jones: Chyba ci coś zrobię zaraz -,- Meredith: Już jestem cicho. xD Jones: No to więc poprzednio miałem wielką ochotę zrobić wyzwanie z torem przeszkód… Anna Maria: ...które było pewnie mega nudne i przez to ocena tego odcinka spadłaby w dół :P Jones zmierzył wzrokiem Annę Marię. Meredith: No to co było poprzednio? Jones: Znowu mam odejść? Anna Maria: Jak show upadnie, to hajsu nie dostaniesz. A oni też swojego upragnionego milionika nie dostaną. Wzięła wiatrak i położyła się na hamaku. Anna Maria: A ja tymczasem chcę się poczuć jak dzisiejsza królowa R&B, Rihanna! Piękne Karaiby, tropiki… żyć nie umierać, laska ma piękne życie, niesamowitą karierę i diamentowy głos :D Jones przewraca oczami. Jones: Poprzednio ta paniusia razem ze swoimi przyjaciółeczkami opuściły wyspę i przyprowadziły obłąkaną siostrę blondyny. Żeby nie było, najchętniej wyrzuciłbym stąd wszystkie, ale ten sezon musi mieć wyprodukowanych dwadzieścia sześć odcinków, a jesteśmy blisko końca. Pozostała piątka najlepszych, ale jeszcze czwórka stąd odpadnie i najlepszy zgarnie milion! Macie swoich faworytów? Anna Maria: Amy i Izzy. Jones: Jak ci zaraz…! Meredith użył trąbki i dorzucił megafon. Dźwięk był tak głośny, że Jones stracił równowagę i wpadł do wody. Meredith: A więcej takich akcji… w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Już kocham tę robotę <3 (czołówka) W willi siedzieli Harold, Leshawna i Lightning, zwycięzcy poprzedniego wyzwania. Harold: Szkoda, że Amy i ta jej świta tak szybko sobie odpuściła, jest już trzy na dwóch. Lightning, kumasz? Teraz odleci twoja laska ;) (PZ - Lightning): Nie boję się tego wychudzonego szczawia. Mam ochotę mu wyrządzić wielką krzywdę, ale boję się, że równie dobrze to i ja wpadnę, a chciałbym zgarnąć ten milion. Razem z Izzy pojechałbym na niezapomniane wakacje, a resztę… wydałbym na siłownię i rozpocząłbym treningi personalne z facetami, aby im pokazać, jak powinno się dbać o mięśnie! ;) Lightning: Szkoda, że twoja “laska” nie odpadła. Leshawna: Chwila, do mnie to mówisz, koleś? Lightning: Możesz powiedzieć Harold'''owi, że ma mnie przestać denerwować? '''Leshawna: Zagłosuj na Izzy. Ona ciebie dekoncentruje. Lightning nie zwracał na nią uwagi i zaczął robić pompki. Leshawna: Słuchaj, jeśli będzie finał, to ona na pewno się z tobą podzieli nagrodą? Lightning ćwiczył dalej i przewrócił oczami. (PZ - Lightning): O Jezu, wielkie mi ostrzeżenie… Lightning, za moment spadnie na ciebie wielka góra wołowiny! No i co, gdzie to mięsko? xD Lightning zauważył, że Leshawna nie ma nic do robienia. Lightning: Chcesz poćwiczyć? :D Leshawna: Ale co, ja? No w sumie mogę spróbować. (PZ - Leshawna): Może tego nie do końca po mnie widzieć, ale cały czas ćwiczę. Jedyny problem jest taki, że uwielbiam jeść. Cóż, przynajmniej mi poszło w piersi i w soczystą szyneczkę. Trochę mam kompleksy, ale nie uważam siebie za grubą, nawet nie jestem “puszysta”. Tylko wtedy chyba, jak wciągnęłam te otręby od Chefa i myślałam, że urodzę… ugh… Leshawna podniosła ciężary i zaczęła normalnie ćwiczyć, trochę słabiej niż Lightning. Lightning: Nawet nieźle ci to idzie ;D Leshawna: Dzięki, ćwiczę trochę. Harold: Też mogę? -,- Lightning: Jasne ^-^. Ułatwić tobie i zdjąć trochę obciążeń? Harold: Spadaj, frajerze. Harold próbował podnieść ciężarek, jednak ten spadł… na jego głowie. Leshawna i Lightning próbują ukryć, że dla nich ten fakt był zabawny. Harold miał teraz mroczno w głowie. W domku spędzały czas Amy i Izzy, grając w karty. Amy: Masz jakieś trójki? Izzy: Tak. Leshawnę, Lightning'a i '''Harold'a razem w jednej willi. '''Amy: Hehe, ale nie o to mi chodziło xD. Gramy w karty przecież. Izzy: Aaa, to jakieś trójki mam. Wykłada je na stół. Izzy: Tak poza tym wiem, kto na sto procent majstrował przy rowerze Meredith'''a. '''Amy: Ja z tego co pamiętam, to Harold. Izzy: No bo to prawda. Trzeba to pokazać Leshawnie i BOOM… Wyłożyła wszystkie karty. Izzy: HAHA, MAM SEKWENS!!! B) Amy: Gratulacje. Jak długo grasz w pokera? Izzy: Od dawna. Dziadkowie zawsze chcieli, abym z nimi grała, to podłapałam ich taktykę. Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię zaprowadzić do domu i pokazać wszystkie schematy pokera. Mam nimi zawalone całe biureczko, abym tylko z nimi zwyciężała. Nadal tacy świetni, nawet jak mają 65 lat. Amy: A pytałaś się, jakie mają doświadczenie w pokerze? Izzy: Trzydzieści pięć lat coś ci mówi? Amy: Wow. xD. Ciekawe czy jak ja znajdę jakieś zainteresowanie, to się przy nim aż tak zakorzenię. Izzy: Długie życie masz przed sobą. Amy: Wiem, dlatego teraz idę powiedzieć Jones’owi, co się stało z Meredith'em. Wiesz, co on sobie ubzdurał? To klątwa na '''Meredith'u. '''Izzy: Śmieszne xDDDD Amy: Dobra, to lecę. Izzy: Potowarzyszyć? ^-^ Amy: Nie trzeba. Szykuj lepiej strategię na pokera :D Izzy: Okej. Wzięła sobie karty i zaczęła robić z nich domek. Amy wyszła z prawdziwego budynku, aby udać się do magazynku. Nadal tak samo nie był strzeżony, jak poprzednio, więc dziewczyna nie miała problemów, aby wejść sobie od tak. Znalazła od razu to, czego potrzebuje - monitoring. Wdrapała się po schodach, ale tam niczego nie znalazła. Nie spodziewała się, że ktoś już tam był. Zakapturzona postać pojawiła się obok niej, łapiąc ją za szyję i chcąc udusić. Następnie owa osoba wyjęła nóż. Tajemnicza postać: Nikomu nic nie powiesz, że to zrobiłem, dobra… Amy: O co chodzi? :O. Zostaw mnie! Kopnęła go z całej siły w krocze tak, że upuścił nóż. Amy w przypływie stresu wyrzuciła nóż przez okno. Amy: Jak chcesz walki, to walcz normalnie, a nie używasz narzędzi, łamago! Tajemnicza postać: Dawaj mi ten nóż!!! Amy zaczęła sobie coś przypominać. Zaczęła łazić w kółko za postacią, po chwili jednak rzuciła się na niego tylko w jednym celu. Nie minęła chwila, a jej udało się go obezwładnić, wcale nie używając przemocy, tylko złapała go za ręce i nogi. Po chwili jednym ruchem ściągnęła kaptur z głowy. Okazało się, że to nie był nikt inny, jak Harold. Ten kopnął ją z całej siły w piszczel i popchnął na ścianę. Z kieszeni wydobył następny nóż i zbliżył się do Amy. Zanim jednak zrobił jej coś, usłyszał tylko dźwięk dzwonka. Leshawna dostała wiadomość od tajemniczego numeru. Na ekranie wyświetliły się emoji: noża, tajemniczego pokoju i przerażenia. Dziewczyna zadzwoniła pod ten numer. Harold zrobił się wściekły i wyjął z jej kieszeni telefon. Od razu zauważył napis: “12 awaryjnych zestawów emoji w razie niebezpieczeństwa i samotnej wędrówki”. Rudzielec nie wiedział za bardzo, co zrobić, więc tylko chwycił za telefon blondynki i rzucił z całej siły w jej głowę, Amy padła od razu nieprzytomna na ziemię. Leshawna biegła cały czas po schodach i Harold usłyszał kroki czyjegoś człowieka. Lekko spanikowany tylko upuścił nóż, Amy akurat w tym czasie zaczęła krwawić z nosa. Leshawna wbiła już do pierwszego “piętra”, gdzie zastała zakrwawioną, nieprzytomną Amy i Harold'''a, który był bardzo przestraszony, a obok niego widziała nóż. '''Leshawna prawie nie dostała zawału, ale tylko szybko wzięła nóż i go wyrzuciła przez okno. Meredith i Anna Maria w tym czasie spali na sobie, wtuleni w siebie, aż Meredith nie usłyszał, że ktoś wybił okno. Anna Maria przez przypadek strąciła Meredith'''a z łóżka. '''Anna Maria: Wybacz <3 Meredith: Spoko <3 Kolejny pocałunek. Meredith włożył na siebie tylko czerwoną bluzę na suwak i ruszył w stronę budynku. Tam tylko stała Leshawna reanimująca Amy. (PZ - Leshawna): Jestem zszokowana, wściekła i przerażona. Amy nadal nie oddycha, a co, jeśli ten Harold ją zabił? ;-; Nie wierzę, że ufałam temu draniowi! On jest dla mnie skończony! >:(((( Leshawna chce wygarnąć Harold'''owi, co o nim myśli. '''Leshawna: Ty, słuchaj, Harold! Ja przez ten cały sezon tobie wierzyłam, a ty zniżyłeś się aż do takiego poziomu, aby ją zamordować?! Czy ty jesteś normalny?! Pomyślałeś przez chwilę, że to dla kogoś będzie POŻYTECZNE?! Harold: Moja droga Leshawno. Wszystko robię dla was :) Leshawna: PO***AŁO CIĘ?! JAKIE K**WA DLA NAS?! >:( Meredith: Mogłabyś się trochę… uspokoić? :/ Leshawna złapała go za bluzę. Leshawna: Nigdy nie mów dziewczynie, żeby się uspokoiła, jasne? Meredith odtrąca delikatnie jej dłoń. Meredith: Sorry. Hej, jeśli chcecie się atakować nawzajem, to wyjdźcie na dwór i nie dewastujcie mi tu niczego, ok? ^^ Wyszedł trochę załamany, widząc Amy. Skierował swój wzrok na kłócących się nadal Harold'''a i Leshawnę, zwłaszcza tę drugą i wziął '''Amy ze sobą. Całą kłótnię słyszał naburmuszony Lightning. Lightning: SHA-ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ WRESZCIE!!! Leshawna i Harold stali przez chwilę jak osłupiali. Lightning: Jak tu można ćwiczyć, skoro słyszę cały czas jakieś awantury? Leshawna: Wyobraź sobie, że on za… Odwróciła się. Wydawało się, że ciało Amy nagle zniknęło. Leshawna: CO Z AMY?! Lightning: Amy miała być tutaj i znaleźć dowody na to, że Harold… Leshawna: To wiesz, że Harold ją zamordował? ;-; Lightning: Meredith wyniósł jej ciało? O MATKO PRZENAJŚWIĘTSZA :OOO Popatrzył na chwilę Harold'''a i myślał, że mu za chwilę połamie kości. Zbliżył się do niego, jednak '''Leshawna próbowała go trochę uspokoić. Lightning: Poczekaj, dam mu taki porządny w****ol, że się s*****syn nie pozbiera!!! >:( Odsunął Leshawnę i rzucił się na Harold'a, strzelając mu solidnego plaskacza. Wrzask '''Harold'a słyszeli wszyscy, a jego krzyk obudził nieprzytomną dziewczynę. '''Amy: Może mi ktoś powiedzieć, gdzie ja jestem? o.o Przeciera oczy i widzi, że jest na rękach Meredith'''a. '''Amy: To ja umarłam? Meredith: Nie. Jesteś cała i zdrowa :) Amy: Fajnie… a teraz mnie puść, dobrze? Puścił Amy. Amy: Wyjaśnisz mi, o co tutaj biega? Bo nic nie rozumiem i jakoś daleko mi do pozbierania myśli. Słyszy awantury. Harold masował sobie policzek, wściekły Lightning naparzał w worek treningowy, a Leshawna patrzyła czas zmierzła w stronę Harold'''a. '''Leshawna: Ugh… Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Amy już nic nie jest. Leshawna: Laska? :O Myślałam, że nie żyjesz! Amy: Zanim straciłam pamięć, to jeszcze przypominam sobie, że on cały czas kierował się do mnie z nożem oraz rzucił we mnie własnym telefonem! Leshawna: A więc to ty do mnie wysłałaś tę wiadomość? Czekaj, zapiszę sobie ten numer. Amy: Nie trzeba, telefon padł… i w miarę dobrze, bo tam miałam parę wiadomości, których nie dało się skasować. A z tobą Harold… Machnęła na niego ręką i pokazała mu tylko środkowy palec. Amy: Pie**ol się, frajerze. Mam nadzieję, że za to co robisz, spotka cię niezła kara :) Nie będę już się na ciebie rzucała, bo na g**no nie warto tracić czasu ;_; Kopnęła w lustro i poszła wkurzona. (PZ - Amy): Nie będę wymyślała jakichś zemst i się bawiła w niego. Dzisiaj sądzę, że nauczka powinna być tak sroga, że on długo się po tym nie pozbiera. Nie mówię o śmierci… gorsze jest cierpienie od zgonu >_> Jones położył się na chwilę, a po chwilę… łóżko zadziałało jak sprężyna i Jones poleciał w górę na żyrandol. Zaczął mieć mroczki przed oczami. Jones: Nigdy więcej tego show… o_o Otwierając drzwi, wylało się na niego wiadro ze smołą. Ciężko mu było je zdjąć, ale jakimś cudem dał radę. Rzucił wiadro wprost na wiatrak, a z pudełka wysypało się pierze z pościeli, a na jego głowę dodatkowo wleciał pieczony kurczak. Jones nic nie widział oraz próbował na oślep uciekać, jednak dodatkowo pokrył się gliną. Jones: Dobra, Meredith… ;-; Po kilku minutach udręki i uderzania się w ściany oraz upadania na “minę kaczuszek”, Jones wreszcie znalazł drzwi, ale próbował zbliżyć się do Meredith'''a, pijącego melisę. Chłopak odstawił kubek i zaczął się śmiać, ale dlatego, że jego plan powiódł się, a swój sukces świętował kolejnym łykiem herbaty. '''Meredith: Super program. Przecież jak to wstawią do Internetu, mamy do czynienia z viralem roku. Przewraca oczami i tylko idzie do zawodników, tak samo Jones. Widząc go jako kurczaka, wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, poza wkurzonym Harold'''em. (PZ - '''Harold): Więc Leshawna ze mną zerwała?! Dobre żarty! Jeśli tak, to ja jej udowodnię, że dla niej gra skończona! -,- Jones: Hej, gdzie wy jesteście? ._. Ostatnia przybyła trochę spóźniona Izzy i ustawiła się obok Amy. Izzy: Gotowa na wyzwanie, po którym być może będzie finałowa czwórka? Amy: No… ale miałam sensację. Harold… Jones wreszcie odwrócił się do zawodników - niekoniecznie tą stroną. Jones: Amy… Amy: Odwróć się. Jesteś w złą stronę. Jones obrócił się, ale robiąc to, zaliczył wywrotkę i znowu każdy miał powód do śmiechu, oprócz wkurzonego Harold'''a. (PZ - '''Harold): Lub może ją podejdę inaczej? -.- Jones: Dobra, ODCHODZĘ!!! Izzy przewróciła oczami. Izzy: I tak znając życie wrócisz przed półfinałem albo finałem. Jones: Nie! Sp***dalam stąd!!! I nie obchodzi mnie ta p***dolona gaża, która się zmniejszy o ⅓ udziału! P****olę to wszystko! Próbował w coś kopnąć, ale z całej siły uderzył kolanem w klejnoty i padł na ziemię. Scarlett nagrywała to zdarzenie. Meredith: Po co to nagrywałaś? xD Scarlett: Żeby potem mógł żałować swoich słów. xD Meredith: Całkiem niegłupie. Pomysłowa jesteś :P Scarlett przewróciła oczami i zwinęła Jones'''a w folię oraz… dla żartów umieściła go na talerzu. '''Scarlett: Czy ktoś zamawiał kurczaka z rożna? Ponowne śmiechy. Podjeżdża samochód, a Scarlett wrzuca prowadzącego do bagażnika. Meredith: A Topher nie będzie czasem zły, jak się o tym dowie? Scarlett: Sekundka. Scarlett znika z kadru i potem pojawia się, niosąc Topher'''a. '''Topher: Heeeeeej, co ty robisz? ;-; Scarlett: Jesteś zwolniony. Takie było polecenie Jones'''a… '''Topher: Cooo? Nieee! Mój kuzyn nigdy by… Scarlett wrzuciła Topher'a, ten odjechał, a prowadzącym samochód był/a… … … … … … ...'Blaineley. Blaineley: Warto było zdać się na mnie :) Topher: Blaineley!!! Proszę cię, zawróć! Blaineley: Nie ma opcji. Eliminacja was to nowy wątek do studia, dostanę za to niezły hajs :P Topher zaczął walić w szybę i płakać, jednak nie powstrzymało to Blaineley, która jechała dalej. Auto oddalało się od wyspy, aż nagle… zniknęło z pola widzenia. Cała piątka stała tylko zdziwiona. Amy: Zaraz, ale skoro Jones odszedł… Izzy: ...a Topher został zwolniony? Izzy zaczęła się głupio śmiać. Leshawna: Co z programem? Lightning: Właśnie? Czy nagroda zwana milionem nadal dostępna? Scarlett: Tak. Meredith? Meredith: Tak, nowa prowadząca tego programu? :) Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni i otworzyli szeroko buzię. Scarlett: Zaraz, jak to jestem nową prowadzącą? Meredith: Heh. Ja tylko władam tą wyspą. Nie mogę prowadzić tego show, więc daję tę rolę tobie. Czy poza tobą widzisz kogoś, kto tu jest dostępny jako prowadzący programu? Scarlett: Naprawdę? Jeśli tak, to super ;) Uścisnęła jego dłoń. Dla niektórych oznaczało to problemy. Scarlett: Jestem prowadzącą, aż ten program się nie skończy. Dobrze, a teraz czas na zadanie wam pytania retorycznego: kto z was zna Total Drama: World Trip? Amy i Izzy podnoszą rękę do góry. Harold dłubał w nosie, Lightning cały czas prężył muskuły, a Leshawna tylko stała zamroczona. Nie docierało do niej nic, była tak bardzo zszokowana, że miała problemy ze zrozumieniem. Scarlett: Widzieliście, jak samolot lądował na przykład w Rumunii, Arabii czy Rosji? Harold: Haha, chcesz nas zamordować i zdobyć milion? Jesteś nienormalna! >:) Scarlett nacisnęła jakiś przycisk i Harold poleciał daleko. Scarlett: Czy ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę mnie wkurzyć? Dzisiaj trochę takie wyzwanie cygańskie. Wyobraźcie sobie, że jesteście w Albanii. Lightning: Lightning nie wiedział, że istnieje takie miasto jak Albania. Scarlett strzeliła facepalma. Scarlett: Ktoś też chce powiedzieć tak beznadziejnego jak on? Amy: Co dokładnie będziemy robić jako Cyganie? Harold znowu się zjawił. Harold: A nie wiesz, co to znaczy cyganić, debilko? To znaczy kraść, a w tym jesteś najlepsza, kolejna co odbija… Scarlett użyła tej zapadni jeszcze raz. Leshawna: A potrafisz zrobić, aby wystrzeliła dalej? Najlepiej, abym nie patrzyła na tę wstrętną, fałszywą mordę ;-; Izzy: Oooo, czy ty zaczęłaś mówić jak człowiek? :’) Leshawna: Tia. I miałaś rację, nie powinnam się z nim zadawać. Izzy: No brawo. A to nie jest przypadkiem jakaś sztuczka? (PZ - Izzy): Wierzę jej, ale to część mojej strategii, aby pozbyć się Harold'''a raz na zawsze. Wystarczy, abym sprawdziła, do jakich sztuczek są zdolni, aby przetrwać. Jak wiadomo, każdy orze, jak może, dlatego sama też coś wskóram w sprawie ich relacji i dowiem się najwięcej, ile się tylko da, aby wyrzucić Doris. Ciekawe tylko kto po nim do odstrzału. Mogę też w ten sposób wyeliminować Leshawnę, ale nie umiem być chamska, na szczęście. '''Scarlett zaprosiła wszystkich na scenę i wyjaśniła wprost zasady wyzwania. Scarlett: Taniec cygański. Chłopaki, a sorry, tu z chłopaków jest tylko Lightning, założą to. Rzuciła mu jaskrawą koszulę i długie spodnie. Scarlett: Natomiast dla pozostałych mam bardzo ciekawe spódnice. Od wyboru, do… tylko od wyboru. Sprawdźcie, jaki rozmiar dla was pasuje najbardziej. Amy: Kolejność dowolna? Izzy: O matko! <3 Kocham te stroje! <3 Wskoczyła niczym rekin do wody i zaczęła tarzać się w tych strojach. Scarlett: Załóżcie te stroje i zaczniemy zaraz wyzwanie. Każdy był już ubrany w strój, nawet Harold, który miał na sobie… strój kobiecy. Harold: Leshawna, proszę, posłuchaj mnie. Świetnie w tym wyglądasz <3 Tak poza tym, nie chciałem jej zabić, w tym kombinezonie od razu był nóż i… Leshawna: Daj spokój. Wiesz przecież, że to nie ma znaczenia, co powiesz, bo już mnie to nie obchodzi. Znajdź sobie inną frajerkę i wara od moich przyjaciół ;-; Harold: A czy jak to zrobię, będzie taka możliwość, że do mnie wrócisz? <3 Leshawna zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Leshawna: Nie! Za pięć lat również nie! NIGDY! Rozumiesz mnie teraz, Harold'''zie? Próbowałeś zabić moją przyjaciółkę tylko dla miliona, którego nie wygrasz! Byłeś fajny, ale skończyło się, kiedy coś ci się poprzewracało w mózgu odkąd z tobą zerwałam! '''Harold: Właśnie popełniłaś największy błąd w swoim życiu -,- Leshawna: Uważam, że powinnam tak postąpić już zanim dałam ci się omotać. Przez ciebie mogę przegrać. Harold: Wiem. I skoro ty masz moje uczucia gdzieś, mam gdzieś to, że chcesz wygrać. Wiesz co ci powiem? Heather jest dużo ładniejsza, ambitniejsza i sprytniejsza niż twój tłuszcz plus twoja inteligencja razem wzięte. Słysząc to, Leshawna poczuła się bardzo urażona. Obok niej stała Amy i próbowała ją pocieszyć. Amy: Spokojnie. Ja myślę, że Harold przegra tę konkurencję, a my wszystkie spowodujemy jego eliminację, łącznie z Lightning'''iem. '''Leshawna: Cieszę się, że mi pomagasz, laska ;) Amy: Spoko. Od czego się ma przyjaciół :) (PZ - Leshawna): Fajnie, że Amy mi pomagała. O mały włos nie odpadłam z programu, a ona nadal mi cały czas pomaga, nawet jak się od niej odwróciłam. Cieszę się, że taka nastąpiła w niej zmiana, już nie jest żądna zemsty lub nie pała nienawiścią do normalnych ludzi :) Czas wyzwania. Każdy jest za sceną i się przygotowuje do występu. Scarlett: Zapraszamy na pierwszy w wykonaniu naszych uczestników taniec. Postarają się w tym tańcu odwzorować Cyganów. Oceniać będziemy ja, Anna Maria i Meredith. Anna Maria i Meredith siedzieli zadowoleni przy jury, Scarlett do nich dołączyła. Scarlett: Przed państwem… Harold! Harold: Co? Izzy wypchnęła go, a ten miał tremę. (PZ - Izzy): Miło mi patrzeć, jak ten frajer się kompromituje ^^ Harold wykonał parę żałosnych ruchów, podobnych do tych z 4 odcinka Planu, nie chodziło o breakdance, ale może o te podobne ruchy przy tańcu Leshawny. Scarlett: Duncan miał zupełną rację, to jest taniec paralityka. Meredith i Anna Maria śmiali się pod nosem. Harold: Gdyby była tu moja bogini Heather… Meredith: A ta bogini nie ma czasem nowego chłopaka? (please) Anna Maria: Nie ma żadnego, Alejandro dupi się teraz z Tylerem. xDDDD Meredith zaczął się śmiać, a Harold'''owi zrobiło się momentalnie przykro. Nawet uczestnicy, którzy siedzieli sobie blisko sceny mieli na niego wywalone. '''Scarlett: Pora na wystawienie ocen. 4. Anna Maria: 2. Meredith: 3. Słaby teatr :P Scarlett: Taniec Harold'''ini zyskał 9/30. Trochę się to kupy nie trzyma przy jego ruchach, nie sądzicie? Czas na '''Izzy! Izzy wyszła w cygańskim stroju i zaczęła tańczyć swój zmysłowy, uwodzicielski taniec węża. Oczarowała Meredith'''a i tańczyła dalej. '''Izzy: Widzicie moje ruchy? B) Scarlett: Tak. Całkiem dobrze ci poszło. Ukłon Izzy. Scarlett: Zobaczmy, jak to ocenić. 8. Całkiem dobrze, ale trochę gubiłaś kroki. Meredith: 10 B) Anna Maria: 7. Scarlett: 25 punktów na 30. Już jedno jest pewne, Izzy wysuwa się na prowadzenie! Co nam zaprezentuje Lightning? Lightning zaczął tańczyć coś w stylu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYgl6qfPdd4. O ile Scarlett i Anna Maria były pod wrażeniem oraz dały dziesiątki… Meredith: 0. To jest okropne i nie mogę na to patrzeć ;-; Lightning: Dobrze wiedzieć :’) Idzie. Scarlett: Lightning miał potencjał oraz zyskał 20 punktów na 30 możliwych. Pora na… Amy! Amy zatańczyła podobnie jak w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ok0ijgLG5uo. Każdy był pod wrażeniem jej ruchów oraz choreografii. Scarlett: 7. Całkiem niezły taniec, jednak aż tak mnie powalił :P Meredith: 8. Masz talent :) Anna Maria: 10!!! To było mega!!! Scarlett: Mamy 25 punktów na 30, tak samo jak Izzy. Leshawna, pokaż nam coś. Leshawna zaczęła tańczyć… kankana. Cały czas podnosiła nogi do góry i zaczęła… erotycznie piszczeć. Leshawna: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJA!!! Scarlett: Erotyczny kankan? xD Rozbawiłaś nas, ale mogę ci dać tylko 4 punkty, bo nie zrozumiałaś polecenia. Meredith: 6. Miałem ci dać dziesiątkę, ale Scarlett ci od razu odebrała szansę na wygraną. (please) Anna Maria: 10 xDDD Nie może się pozbierać, tylko dlatego, że cały czas się śmieje. Scarlett: Więc wyniki są następujące: Amy i Izzy - 25/30, Lightning i Leshawna - 20/30, a Harold - 9/30. Chyba znamy zwycięzców, a raczej zwyciężczynie, są to Amy i Izzy! Amy i Izzy przybijają sobie żółwika. Izzy: Mówiłam laska, że wygramy ;) Amy: Fajnie :D Scarlett: A teraz… Nikt nie wiedział, że przez ten czas Harold znowu zniknął. Nagle się zjawił… z giwerą w ręku, którą wycelował w Amy. Harold: Teraz pożałujesz suko, że zniszczyłaś mi moje szanse w programie! ;-; Efekt zaciemnienia. Ekran znowu powraca do normalności, a Harold miał zamiar strzelić w dziewczynę. Harold: Tylko zrób jeden fałszywy ruch, blond szmato… Amy: Odłóż tę broń! o.O Harold: Nie ma opcji :) Zdechniesz i w ten sposób będzie spokój. Leshawna rzuciła się na Harold'''a, a ten wycelował w nią broń. Okazało się, że pocisk trafił w drzewo, obok którego była '''Leshawna. Ta tylko bić rudzielca z całej siły wszędzie. Harold: Heather jest dużo lepsza… droga PYSKATA DZIEWUCHO Z TŁUSTYM DUPSKIEM, FAŁDAMI NA BRZUCHU, KŁAMLIWA, ZAZDROSNA, ZŁOŚLIWA, FAŁSZYWA, OBŁUDNA, UZALEŻNIONA OD BICIA INNYCH, KU… Leshawna powstrzymała go od mówienia dalej, ponieważ zawaliła mu z całej siły w szczękę, dzięki pięści. Harold wypluł całą sztuczną szczękę i był bez zębów. Nie mógł nic mówić, a nawet nie mógł się ruszyć. Scarlett się podle uśmiechnęła i napuściła na niego… bobra. Scarlett: Możesz zrobić co zechcesz, tylko nie przesadź za bardzo. Przewróciła oczami, a zwierzę zaczęło gryźć Harold'''a bezlitośnie. Chwila udręki i '''Scarlett wyrzuciła już go… poza wyspę. Pewnie nie wiecie, gdzie poleciał, ale znalazł się w studiu Podsumowań, już gotowy na wózku inwalidzkim oraz obandażowany na całym ciele. Jen i Devin stali zaskoczeni, a wyeliminowani zaczęli świętować. Bridgette i Geoff: Oooo tak! <3 Staci: Super :). Dziękuję pozostałym, że wreszcie udało wam się go wykopać ;) Lepiej późno, niż wcale :D Sadie wzruszyła tylko ramionami i było jej to obojętne, Rodney patrzył tylko i zauroczył się… właśnie w Harold'''zie. '''Rodney: Najpiękniejszy <3 Duncan: Ooo, Doris odpadła? :D Harold'''owi zaczęły lecieć łzy i zaczął krzyczeć. Przenosimy się do zawodników… '''Scarlett: Zrobiłam to, co chciałam. Amy: Czyli? Scarlett: Przyznam się, że pomagałam mu w eliminacji Geoff'''a :/ '''Amy: Spoko, domyśliłam się tego od razu. Izzy: Meh. I tak go nie lubiłam. Denerwuje mnie tym swoim ziomkowaniem. xD Leshawna: To została finałowa 4? Super. Scarlett: Tak. Amy, Izzy, Leshawna i Lightning - czy ktoś spodziewałby się takiego ćwierćfinału? Gratuluję. (PZ - Izzy): Ooo tak! Nigdy tak daleko nie udało mi się zajść! <3 Na Wyspie miałam maks siódme czy tam może inne miejsce, także progresik jest. (PZ - Lightning): Ooo tak! Lightning znów na szczycie! (PZ - Leshawna): Harold znowu piąte, tak jak na Planie… xD. Tym razem dla niego to zasłużone miejsce. Nawet ciekawy skład, tylko Lightning taki obojętny dla mnie, no i nie wiem, jak tam z Izzy. Izzy: Leshawna, skoro wyleciał Harold, to może nasz konflikt pójdzie w niepamięć wraz z jego eliminacją? :) (PZ - Leshawna): Ooo, fajnie :D (PZ - Amy): Finałowa 4? Nie powiem, miałam przed sobą bardzo ciężkie chwile. Pomyśleć, że mogłam już wylecieć jako pierwsza, a tutaj już ćwierćfinał. Obym tylko nie wykrakała :/ Scarlett: Cieszycie się z takiego składu? Moim zdaniem mógłby być trochę bardziej dynamiczny, ale to sezon z Odkupienia, czyli dawanie szansy innym. W programie, tak jak już mówiłam, pozostała czwórka graczy. Kto następny straci swoją upragnioną szansę na pieniądze? Przekonajcie się w następnym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki